dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Cooking
With follows Daisuke to school on the same day as home-eco class. Because he has to spent his time having to keep With out of trouble, Daisuke ends up getting a detention with Risa. Risa, who has trouble cooking, gets Riku to switch with her and they both wear wigs and pretend to be each other. Daisuke thinks he's cured from his curse when his heart doesn't beat like mad over "Risa". At the end of the day, not a single person notices that the twins have switched. Meanwhile, Daisuke's given a mission to steal the other half of a dragon statue, but doesn't end up needing to in the end. Summary In the Niwa home’s basement, Emiko and Daiki Niwa call upon ancient spirits and confirm that one of the Facing Dragons has gone missing from the Folk Customs Museum. Daiki explains the history behind their powers and suggests another catastrophe might occur if they do not reunite the dragons. At the Harada Mansion, Risa laments her upcoming cooking class with the strict home economics teacher, Mr. Kaseda, and questions why Riku looks happy about it. Daisuke opens his school bag to discover that With has hidden inside. He struggles with what to do with the rabbit while his female classmates discuss their aprons and eventually With is quieted with snacks. Kaseda scolds Risa for repeatedly failing to heed his warnings. Takeshi Saehara watches the incident from his cooking group and suggests that Daisuke comfort the girl. With a shout, he wakes Daisuke from his thoughts, but the latter accidentally cuts his finger on the knife. Riku rushes over with a bandage to cover the injury since she had brought some for her sister. Daisuke thanks her but accidentally splashes them in surprise when he sees With has escaped his school bag and is wandering the room. Daisuke deftly scoops the rabbit up without detection, pretending he needed a mop to clean up his spilled water. Eventually they eat their finished curry. With steals a bite from Daisuke’s spoon, causing the boy to flee the classroom. As he and the students clean the dishes, Kaseda announces that Daisuke and Risa will stay after school the next day to chop cabbages. Takeshi congratulates his embarrassed friend for getting time with his crush. That evening, Risa pleasantly brings tea to Riku and offers to massage her shoulders, but Riku is immediately suspicious and refuses. Risa eventually drops her innocent facade to share her true intentions: the twins will switch places the following day so that Riku can handle the cabbage chopping with flying colours. The girls try out their disguise and, despite Risa’s assurances that her wig will be convincing, Riku has doubts about successfully impersonating her sister. Daisuke paces his room in worry about the upcoming chore with his crush. When he picks up With to tickle him, With transforms to look identical to Daisuke. In the morning, With imagines the potential curry that could result from Daisuke packing his apron in his school bag and decides to join again. Riku does not share Risa’s enthusiasm for their upcoming plan but has agreed to do it anyway. At school, Daisuke tensely opens his school bag, but his relief at not seeing With inside is short lived when he discovers him sleeping inside the desk. In the girl’s restroom, Risa hurries Riku along. Riku tries to imitate Risa’s voice, much to her irritation. Back to the hallway, Riku, disguised as Risa, interrupts Daisuke scolding With within in school bag. Daisuke is stunned when his heart reacts strangely upon seeing his crush. Alone in the classroom with “Risa” and his teacher, Daisuke is heartened by his lack of nervousness. While she dutifully slices the cabbage, Kaseda scolds Daisuke for being distracted and orders them to slice another. “Risa’s” frustration builds as she is required to ensure both their slices are good. On the running track, Risa struggles to take Riku’s place; she gives up early and asks her classmate to hide the truth from their teacher. When he sees the clock is approaching 4:30pm, Daisuke remembers his mom’s announcement that the heist would take place at 5 that evening. He rushes out of the room saying he needed to use the bathroom and lets With transform again in the trees nearby. With attempts to say his name but instead says “''daisuki''”, which means “I like you/it.” Though Daisuke is losing hope, he has no choice but to leave the cabbage chopping to With and leave for the heist. At the train station, he sees “Riku” and cannot understand the strong feelings she gives him. Risa happily assumes that Riku was allowed to leave early, but her joy is crushed when she realizes she forgot her sister's bicycle at school. Riku’s friend rides the bike to her, informing her she’s safe from their upperclassman. Risa is awed by the devotion of Riku’s friend. Kaseda inspects the large pile of chopped cabbage in front of “Risa” and “Daisuke” and praises them for their success. He says “Risa’s” apron suits her, much to Riku’s shock, and asks if “Daisuke” agrees. He does, saying “daisuki”. Riku blushes, stunned that her classmate would openly admit to liking Risa, but wonders if he meant the apron instead. At the Niwa home, Emiko displays the Facing Dragons sculpture that Daiki purchased at an antique shop. Daisuke tiredly recalls the eventful day and wonders why his love genes did not respond to Risa - as well as how she learned to chop so well. With sleeps peacefully on the sofa in his room. Riku examines a dress in her closet and attempts to hide it from Risa when her sister enters. Risa says it would suit Riku, but they both declare that they are too dissimilar to switch places again. Regardless, they agree quietly that no one noticed their switch either. Trivia *When With is learning how to say Daisuke's name he pronounces it Daisuki, which translates to "I really like you!" This is what he says to Riku (dressed as Risa) at the end of cabbage shredding duty. *The commercial break graphic of the swinging black feather is played four times in this episode. On the fourth time, both Risa and Riku shout "Enough, already!" and the music grinds to a halt. Quotes * “Don’t underestimate the cabbage!” - Mr. Kaseda * “Niwa-kun has nothing that can be of any use… Just like Risa, they’ll be a good match for cooking.” - Riku Harada * “We’re not one bit alike at all.” “You’re right. Not alike at all. But, no one noticed.” - Riku and Risa Harada Category:Episodes